


В Готэме объявили Лебедино-Вирус

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Тема:SCP-1330-RU – Сигнал из созвездия ЛебедяВольные размышления Харви Дента, нашедшего связь между получением сигнала из созвездия Лебедя и изменившейся обстановкой в Готэме
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	В Готэме объявили Лебедино-Вирус

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: POV Харви Дэнта. Несколько матерных слов. Вольное обращение с именами (окружной Лицемер из этой серии)
> 
> Примечания: Навеяно новым трейлером к фильму "Бэтмен" (2021), мировой обстановкой и сигналом из созвездия Лебедя.  
> Автор отдает себе отчет, что это хулиганство и ни на что не претендует. В фильме есть отсылка к фильму "Веном" (2018)
> 
> Автор - https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

Краткий очерк о произошедшем в Готэме и ситуации в общем.  
Все началось с того… все началось с того, что этот придурок Гордон вместо того, чтобы послать Бэт-сигнал, как он обычно это делает, словил какой-то левый, совершенно нам не нужный сигнал из созвездия Лебедя. Так ладно бы просто словил, так еще и протранслировал его на весь город, и теперь мы уже который месяц огребаем последствия. Спасибо тебе, Гордон! (А этот ~~пидорас~~ (зачеркнуто) ушел на больничный, и чтоб вы понимали, с больной спиной!)  
Зла на них не хватает.  
В общем, я работаю на удаленке. А каково это - работать на удаленке, когда ты окружной прокурор Харви Дэнт? Правильно, херово и круглосуточно.  
Но, впрочем, лебедино-вирус (да, да, после сигнала распространился) знатно отразился на всех, а меры профилактики так и вовсе – на ком-то даже положительно. Иногда так начинаешь завидовать, и думаешь, умеют же люди, а…  
Но нет, я окружной ~~Лицемер~~ (зачеркнуто) прокурор.  
Первым делом все это отразилось, конечно, на корпорации Уэйна. Да, на той, что отказалась переходить на удаленку. Брюс Уэйн теперь похож на бомжа. Натурально. Он и выглядит как бомж и ситуация у него… ну так себе. Почему Брюс Уэйн выглядит как бомж? Потому что он криптомиллионер. Какая эпоха – такой и Брюс. Засунул свои миллионы в криптовалюту, а как достать их оттуда - не знает. Инфляция сожрала активы. Компания разорилась на маски для сотрудников и антисептики для рук. А Джокер нарушает общественный режим и ходит не в маске, а в противогазе, еще и раскрашенный.  
Эх, везет же кому-то, даже противогазы есть когда красить.  
Ну да ладно, что там дальше.  
Пингвин отказывается соблюдать дистанцию в своем казино. Его пингвины ходят толпами, посетители сидят близко, как сельди в бочке. Загадочник и вовсе рассиживает с Пингвином на одном стуле.  
Загадочник же, кстати, изрядно заработал в этот период, оказывая дистанционно услуги информационного характера, а также привлекая пользователей различных викторин.  
Кошка сколотила себе немалое состояние, заказывая цацки с кошками, может быть, мышками, пингвинами и т.д., на Алиэкспрессе, толкая все втридорога. А также она иногда балуется виртуальным сексом по зуму на пару с Черной Маской и иногда с Харли Квин. Но это уже бесплатно.  
Одна Плющ выращивает дома укроп, мяту и помидоры, разместив все это на подоконнике, и, кажется, вполне довольна жизнью.  
Готэмский залив очистился и стал девственно прозрачным, потому что туда давно не падали никакие идиоты. И вообще никто не падал.  
В общем, в Готэме все прекрасно, несмотря на кризис и прочие радости жизни.  
Ну, а я думаю, что Гордону надо открутить его сигналку, пока он не поймал еще какую-нибудь ненужную нам хрень, и не призвал Ктулху. Р'ас Аль Гул вон и вовсе собирается запустить ракеты куда-то в космос и поискать лекарство там. Давайте не надо, «Фонд жизни» уже запускал – в итоге у них симбиоты. Обойдемся. Давайте обойдемся.  
Кто б меня еще слушал то… Кто б меня еще слушал.


End file.
